Kacchū no Senshi Gamu
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by Yoshihiro Takahashi, which was serialized in the magazine ''Monthly Shōnen Jump. Story Characters Protagonist Dogs ;Gamu/Gum - 雅武: (Kishu Inu) The son of the legendary Hono and the present leader of the Kagero Ninja Dogs. When growing up, he befriended the wolf named Vermond and the two shared a strong bond. Gamu's personality is stoical and cool-headed, and he rarely ever seems surprised or distraught. He protects Rundo and his Kagero clan, which are most important to him. ;Hayabusa - 隼: (Great Dane) When he was younger, Hayabusa was trained by Gamu's mother, Hono. An assassin came along and tried to shoot Hayabusa, but Hono jumped in front of him and took the bullet within her vital organs, being killed instantly. Hayabusa—wrecked with pain and anger—joined Gama, becoming one of his highest-ranking fighters. When he met Gamu, he was brought back to the good side, yet was killed by Gama and thrown to the ravens. He was found by Gamu and his son, Tsubakuro, as a corpse, being devoured by a flock of birds. ;Kusakage - 草影: (Kishu Inu) One of the Kagero clan and a loyal fighter to Gamu. Like Gamu, he has a cool head on his shoulders, yet his emotions show much more than those of his leader's. ;Shiba - 紫刃: (Kishu Inu) One of the Kagero clan and a loyal fighter to Gamu. Unlike Gamu and Kusakage, he is quite cocky and headstrong, and sometimes loud-mouthed. He never disobeys orders, though, and remains a protector of his friends and Rundo. ;Tsubakuro - 燕: (Great Dane) Hayabuza's son. Once he finds out Gama killed his father,he joins Gamu. ;Tsuchigumo - 土蜘蛛: (Kishu Inu) A follower of Gama. He quickly changed his ways and became a fighter for Gamu. ;Oboro - 朧: (Kishu Inu) A follower of Gama. He quickly changed his ways and became a fighter for Gamu. ;Honou/Hono - 炎: (Kishu Inu) Gamu's mother and the leader of the Kagero clan. She was a legend for her bravery, strength, and skills as a Ganin. She mentored Vermond and Hayabuza and her son, Gamu, and was the creator of the greatest Ganins. When she saw that Hayabuza was going to be shot, she got in front of him and took the bullet herself. She died instantly. Antagonist Dogs ;Gama - 牙魔: (Kai Ken) Once trained by a great mentor, Gama killed his trainer and grew in power, disguised as a human warlord. Once he confronted Gamu, his disguise was thwarted and he was forced to fight. With Rando at his side, Gamu killed Gama easily, along with the help of a few angry ravens who plucked his eyes out. ;Vermond/Belmond - 白耳紋怒: (Japanese Wolf) He was found by Hono and befriended by Gamu when a pup. When his mentor Hono was killed, he—along with Hayabusa—joined Gama. Vermond's mission was to kill Gamu, and he changed into a dragon. Gamu killed him easily. Humans ; ; ; ;Oda Nobunaga - 織田信長: ;Imagawa Yoshimoto - 今川義元: ;Yamamoto Kansuke - 山本勘助: The Ritual of "Ganin Oroshi" (牙忍降ろし) Other information *Category: Action / Drama / History *Publisher: Shūeisha *Serialized: Monthly Shōnen Jump *Total of 2 volumes (1st edition) See also *Yoshihiro Takahashi Category:Action anime and manga Category:Manga (year of release missing) Category:Fictional dogs